FZW: Forum Zone Wrestling
FZW (Forum Zone Wrestling) is an e-Fed that was created by e-Fed Forum Zone user blitz2098 AKA Mike Cross. FZW made its debut on the SCAW ForumZone and made it's move to the e-Fed ForumZone. After running the e-Fed for one year, Mike Cross handed the FZW reigns over to Jace1 (After Ultimate). This period of Jace owning FZW came to be known as Season 2. Once Jace grew tired of writing FZW, he passed it onto Deion. This became known as Season 3 for FZW. After two episodes by Deion under the new format of actual e-Fedding, FZW was shut down. After a few months it was announced that FZW was back under control of original creator, Mike Cross. Season 4 of FZW began with the CPV return event titled; Brink of Destruction. Mike Cross would later, during the return CPV, announce the creation of the FZW Hall of Fame. Erik Hex was chosen as the sole entry into the HOF for the first class. Mike Cross announced the return of FZW on April 19th, 2015, with the debut of Season 5. This also marked the return to the SCAW Forums for the e-Fed. Season 5 debuted with the FZW: Champion Series. A single elimination tournament to determine who the new Havok Champion is. Walter Scott won the tournament by beating Mike Cross and Halcyon in the Finals. After the FZW: Champion Series, it was announced that the Chaos brand would be returning to FZW for the first time since Season 2, and forum user Walter Scott would be writing for the brand. Mike Cross would ultimately hand full control over to Walter Scott after FZW: Havok 5. Both brands (Havok and Chaos) ran until FZW: Ultimate 2016, which was Season 5's season finale. Before then on an episode of Chaos, FZW Board of Directors member Dre Purdham announced that both brands would combine, along with the brand-specific Championships. This happened at FZW: Emergence, which was also the start of Season 6. Season 6 ended officially after FZW: Havok 48 after Walter stopped writing the show. It would be announced that FZW was returning for Season 7 on April 19th, 2017 in early April 2017. The First Champion The first Champion of FZW was crowned in a Triple Threat match between Walter Scott, Bryce Kanyon and Jessica Clark. Walter Scott won the match and became the first ever FZW Havok Champion. Havok Roster FZW: Hall of Fame Former Roster Members *ACH *Aiden English *Alan Burt *Alberto El Patrón *Alexa Bliss *Angela Saviano *Apollo Crews *Ashli Wilson *Bayley *Becky Lynch *Belmont *Bengala *Beretta *Big Cass *Big Ryck *Bobby Bottleservice *Bobby Fish *Bobby Roode *Bram *Brian Cage *Brooke *Bubba Ray Dudley *CDX *Charlotte *Christopher Daniels *Dash Wilder *Dave Jackson *DeMarcus Dinero *Drew Galloway *Drew Teague *D-Von Dudley *Dylan Jamieson *El Hijo del Fantasma *Enzo Amore *Epico *Frankie Kazarian *Gail Kim *Gobo *Halcyon *Ian Owens *Ivelisse Vélez *Iyana Carroll *Jack Swagger *Jason Eli *Jay Lethal *Jessi J *Jevohn Purdham *Johnny Mundo *JP Dragon *Katsuo Bitoru *Kayo Bitoru *Ken Brown *Kenny King *Kevin Brown *Konnor *Kristy Minaj *Kyjack Necro *Kyle O’Reilly *Kyle4000 *Legs Strokeworthy *Madison Teague *Mandy Leon *Marcellus Riley *Maria Kanellis *Mason West *Matt Striker *Matthew Wilson *Mike Cross *Mr. Awesome *Naomi *Neville *NeXus Corre *Nick Gemini *Nikki Bella *Paige *Primo *Prince Puma *Red Mutiny *Rhett Titus *Rhyno *Ryback *Samoa Joe *Sasha Banks *Scarlett Bordeaux *Scott Dawson *Scott Taylor *Shane Gangstead *Sheamus *Simon Gotch *Son of Havok *Stardust *Sunshine *Tania Scott *Taryn Terrell *Texas *The Reaper *Tigre Uno *Tim E. Dangerously *Twilight *Tyler Breeze *Ursula Areno *Vader *Vampiro *Velvet Sky *Victor Armstrong *Viktor *V-Pac *Willie Mack *Zaria Carroll 'Current Champions' FZW World Heavyweight Champion - Ryan Knight FZW Zeta Champion - Roman Reigns FZW Riot! Champion - Nick Fairburn FZW World Tag Team Champions - American Alpha (Jason Jordan and Chad Gable) External Link *FZW Forum on the e-Fed Network Category:E-fed Leagues Category:Forum Zone Wrestling Category:Federations formed in 2010 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012